spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Clouds of Freezing Vapor
The Clouds of Freezing Vapor are a dangerous phenominon thought to be unique to the crystal sphere called Krynnspace. The clouds consist of a mist of freezing ice crystals that are so cold that anyone who falls into them can quickly be frozen solid.''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 87''SJR7 Krynnspace'' Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Appearance The clouds are almost transparant, but the ice crystals within the clouds seem to dance to some sort of rhythm and reflect the light of The Sun, stars and the planets as flickering white, pale yellow and azure colors.SJR7 Krynnspace Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Size of individual clouds The clouds vary in size and can be anything from 1 mile thick to 100 miles thick.SJR7 Krynnspace Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Location of individual clouds The clouds are most likely to be found in orbit around Krynn and the celestial bodies furthest from The Sun.''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 87''SJR7 Krynnspace'' Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Travel through one of the clouds The speed of a spelljamming ship allows it to travel through a Cloud of Freezing Vapor without the crew being frozen solid. However, the crew are only projected while they remain onboard.''Lorebook of the Void'' chapter 4 Known Spheres, page 87''SJR7 Krynnspace'' Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Hypnotic nature The random flickering of the ice crystals is very hypnotic and people on spelljamming ships can easily become mesmerized by the dancing patterens. Anyone who does get mesmerized does nothing except stare at the clouds, even if they are attacked.SJR7 Krynnspace Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Falling overboard inside a cloud Anyone (and anything) that falls overboard and gets frozen solid will shatter into ice-like shards, that combine with the ice crystals within the cloud. The strong magical nature of the clouds makes it impossible to use a wish spell to bring a person back to life or restore a shattered object.SJR7 Krynnspace Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 Main theories There are two main theories about the Clouds of Freezing Vapor. Frozen water Krynnspace is a colder crystal sphere than other spheres and one theory held by sages is that when air escapes from a planet into space the moisture within it freezes and turns into a Cloud of Freezing Vapor. Water dumped overboard by spacefarers is also supposed to freeze and turn into Clouds of Freezing Vapor.SJR7 Krynnspace Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 God's breath Clerics of the Holy Orders of the Stars (the Krynnspace religions) believe that the Clouds of Freezing Vapor are the breath of the gods. The magic within the clouds acts as a magical cloak that a god can use to make it impossible for other gods to see what they are doing on a planet.SJR7 Krynnspace Clouds of Freezing Vapor section Sphere Overview chapter, page 5 References External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/worlds/Krynnspace/ Krynnspace at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) Category:additional astronomicals of Krynnspace Category:Clouds of Freezing Vapor Category:SJR7 canon